


Self-Deprecation

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: King!Roman, M/M, PART of a SERIES!, Same Roman as in A Rose Would Smell as Sweet, Servant!Virgil, Virgil believes he is worthless, Virgil is sad, a little sad, gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Roman shows Virgil that he deserves to feel self-worth





	Self-Deprecation

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to have read any other oneshots in the series to read this one. Takes place in the present.

Roman stood in front of the mirror, fixing his sash. “Virgil!” he called.  
The servant appeared in the doorway, eyebrows slightly raised. “Yes, my king?”  
Roman looked at him apologetically. “Can you fix this… abomination?” He gestured to the sash.  
Virgil suppressed a smile. “Of course.” He approached the frustrated king and reached out, gently grasping the sash and adjusting it until it hung properly from his shoulder.  
Roman sighed. “Thank you… I’ve never quite understood how that works.” he grinned. “Such a silly thing to be hung up on, isn’t it?”  
“Not at all, my lord.” Virgil said softly.  
Roman smiled at him. “You know you need not call me that.”  
The servant lowered his gaze. “And you know that I must. It is your title, and, due to my status, I must refer to you as such.”  
The king stepped forward, gently cupping Virgil’s cheek. “Not when we are alone.” he murmured.  
Virgil closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. “It is… a force of habit. I’m sorry.”  
Roman sighed and reached up with his free hand, brushing a strand of hair from his face. “You don’t have to apologize to me.” he replied. “I know all you’ve been through. I know how difficult it has been for you to break that mold.” He smiled. “You’re doing wonderfully.”  
At this, Virgil’s cheeks darkened. “Thank you.” he whispered. He stayed close for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling back. “I-I have to go, I have other duties to attend to.”  
“And who has assigned theses duties?” Roman asked.  
Virgil couldn’t help but smile. “I believe my king did.”  
“I think not.” Roman said indignantly. “And even if I did, you will forget them and stay with me instead.”  
The servant ducked his head. “My lord, I… I really shouldn’t.” He took another step towards the door.  
Roman grabbed his wrist as he turned. “Virgil-” he began.  
Virgil slowly pulled his hand away. “Forgive me, my king. I do not deserve your affections.” With this, he opened the bedroom door and went into the hallway, disappearing from sight.   
Roman watched him go with a reluctant sigh.

The king wouldn’t see Virgil again until that evening, when he was taking his daily stroll through the gardens. The flowers were bright and in full bloom, all reds and pinks and yellows. They were truly beautiful.  
He found Virgil crouched down beside a rose bush, lightly tracing the petals down to the thorns.  
“What are you doing?” Roman asked from behind him.   
Virgil jumped, wincing as he cut his finger on a thorn.   
“Oh, Virgil, I’m sorry-” Roman came quickly over to him and knelt down, reaching out to examine his finger.  
“My lord, don’t!” the servant protested, pulling away. His eyes were wide; he stared at the ground.  
The king frowned and paused. “What’s wrong?”  
Virgil shook his head, holding his hand gingerly in his other. “You shouldn’t… you’re kneeling.”  
“How else was I supposed to examine your hand?” Roman asked unsurely.  
“You shouldn’t be at my level.” Virgil whispered. “Please stand.”  
At this Roman looked quite indignant. “You wish me to stand because you believe me above you?”  
“It has nothing to do with what I believe.” the man replied. “It is truth.”  
“Your truth.” Roman said firmly. “And as the king, I do as I please.” He took Virgil’s hand in his own, tilting it to examine the cut.   
Virgil winced slightly; it was a shallow cut, but painful.   
“You need to bandage this.” Roman said. “Come back to my room, and I’ll help you.”  
The other man was silent. He didn’t meet Roman’s eyes.  
“Virgil.” Roman’s voice grew slightly firmer. “You need to come with me. Let me wrap your finger.”  
“It’s fine.” Virgil whispered, pulling his hand back once more. “I don’t need you to wrap it, and you have far more important things to do.”  
Roman’s eyes narrowed. He stood up and gestured for Virgil to do the same. The servant slowly obeyed. “As your king, I order you to come with me.” he said sternly.  
Virgil lowered his head. “Yes, my king.” 

When they got to Roman’s room, he closed the door and locked it. “Sit down.” He ordered.  
Virgil slowly obeyed.  
The king disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a few minutes later with a roll of bandages. He knelt down in front of Virgil, ignoring the servant’s renewed protests, and gently wrapped his finger.   
When he was done, he set the bandages aside and softly took both of Virgil’s hands in his. “You must listen to me. I believe what I’m about to say, and it is about time you start believing it, too.”  
Virgil swallowed hard, but slowly nodded, acutely aware of Roman’s touch.  
“You are not below me.” Before Virgil could interrupt, he continued, “I know we are of different status, but you must stop devaluing yourself because of it. The last thing I want as king is to have my servants throwing themselves at my feet as I pass. Especially you.”  
“But-”  
“No.” Roman met his eyes. “You are so determined to submit to me. You are your own person, with your own self-worth. Please believe that, Virgil.” He cupped his cheek gently.  
Virgil closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. “I am trying, my lord.”  
The king raised an eyebrow at his words. At his silence, Virgil took a deep breath. “Roman.” he corrected quietly.  
Roman smiled. “Just like that.” he murmured. His thumb slowly stroked his cheek. “I know it will take practice. But I know you can do it. And you never have to fear acting like an equal around me. In my eyes, you are.”  
Virgil’s eyes opened once more, meeting his with such timidity and uncertainty.  
“You know how I feel about you.” Roman said. “But I do not wish to be with a servant. I wish to be with a partner. I want you to be my equal partner.” He held up Virgil’s hand and softly kissed his knuckles. “Doesn’t that sound so much better?”  
Virgil blushed lightly and slowly nodded. “I-It does.” he whispered. “I… I want that too, Roman.”  
Roman smiled. “I’m so glad.” he murmured. He kissed his hand once more.


End file.
